Spent With You
by Pey119
Summary: Updated on each holiday with a small oneshot on how Solangelo celebrates that holiday (complete)
1. 4th of July

**Fourth of July**

Will pulled Nico along through the crowds, a large smile on his face. "You won't regret taking me here, I promise!"

Nico followed but slowly, his dark jacket wrapped tightly around him. "The mosquitoes are already eating me alive, Solace."

"Relax, Nico." Will slowed down so he could walk next to Nico, their hands clasped together. "You're going to love it. I promise."

Nico scowled. "We're at an old fort. There are ghosts here. I can feel them."

Will kissed his cheek. "Ignore them."

"Solace, we're in public." Nico wiped his cheek off.

"So?" Will pouted. "You're my boyfriend."

Nico blushed. "Shut up."

"You know it's true." Will pointed up ahead. "How about there? That seems like a good spot."

The old fort they were walking to darkened as the sun went down. Couples and families laid blankets down and set up around them, waiting for the fireworks show that would begin soon. Nico could see white whisps moving about the living, looking as if they were still fighting after all these years. The ghosts didn't seem to notice him, seeming to be more residual than intelligent. Still, he kept close to Will in hopes that the bright energy of his boyfriend would keep them away.

Will laid their blanket down before sitting on it, kicking his sandals off. "Come sit, Neeks."

Nico hesitantly sat next to him with a scowl. "You know I hate that nickname."

"That's why I use it." Will pointed at the sky in front of them. "That's where the fireworks will be."

"Why are you so obsessed with fireworks?" Nico asked. "What's the big thing about them?"

Will smiled nostalgically. "A couple years ago my siblings from the Apollo cabin decided to help the Hermes kids with the fireworks show." He looked up at the sky and breathed in the heavy smell of the summer air. "It was so fun. You just...you feel alive when you do fireworks. You light one, you smell the smoke, you get to see it explode in the sky..."

Will raised a hand to the sky just as the first firework went off. "Beautiful."

Nico watched his boyfriend in silence with a small smile on his face. When he talked about things he loved, Will's eyes would light up and his face looked years younger. He got excited, an innocent tribute, and needed to share that excitement with the world.

"They are nice." Nico finally agreed, his dark eyes illuminated with the sparks overhead.

Will leaned his head on Nico's shoulder, a smile of gratitude on his face. "Thanks for coming, Neeks. It means a lot."

"Of course I'd come. Anything to get me away from camp." Nico joked.

Will rolled his eyes. "You can't ever get along with them, can you?"

Nico shrugged. "I dunno... But I'm glad I came, too. It's nice here."

Will glanced up at him. "Even though you're getting eaten alive by mosquitoes?"

Nico nodded, chuckling softly to himself. "Even though I'm getting eaten alive by mosquitoes."

As Nico looked back up at the stars being illuminated by the fireworks through the thick clouds of smoke, Will smiled to himself. Years ago, Nico wouldn't laugh or smile at anything. He had been a corpse of his former self after almost dying in Tartarus. Now, you could call him happy. You could call him content. You could say he was happy to be alive.

And that, dear readers, had been Will Solace's goal all along.


	2. Labor Day

"Nico, come on!" Will pounded on the bathroom door. They were currently at his mother's house, the scorching sun setting a perfect day to go swimming. "You've been changing for an hour!"

"Go away, Solace!" Nico called back. "I'll come out later!"

"After swimming?"

"Yep."

"Nico..." Will messed with the doorknob. "Please come swim? We have a tradition that Labor Day is the last day to swim before we close the pool for the winter."

"Isn't that great for you," Nico replied.

Will leaned his forehead against the door. "Just tell me why you won't come out. You're my boyfriend, Nico. You're supposed to tell me these things."

"You always use that word, don't you?"

"Boyfriend?" Will chuckled softly. "It's the truth."

"Yeah, but you don't have to go parading it around."

" _Parading it around_? We're at my mom's house and she's outside." Will fought to open the door. "Come on! What, scared I'll see your scars?"

Silence met his joke, causing him to slowly stop his efforts. "Nico...is that really it?"

"Maybe."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Will started to look through his bag. "I can help."

"You can't make all the scars go away, Solace, even if you are a son of Apollo." Nico's voice was closer to the door. "So I don't know how you could help it."

"Nico." Will got the article of clothing out of his bag. "Can you crack the door open so I can hand you something? I promise I won't force my way in."

Nico silently cracked the door open, his pale hand reaching out. Will handed him the shirt and watched as Nico closed the door again, it silent for a few minutes before Nico spoke again. "Will..."

"Does it fit like I thought it would?" Will asked.

"Um...yeah..." Nico opened the door, wearing the swim shirt whose sleeves were the exact length to cover up the scars on his biceps. "Where'd you get this?"

"I, uh..." Will blushed in embarrassment. "I had it made for today."

Nico's pale face turned red just as it did whenever Will kissed him. "You...why?"

"Exactly for this reason. I know what you're shy about, Neeks." Will handed him his towel. "Now, do you want to go swimming?"

Nico let himself smile, only allowing the facial expression in his boyfriend's presence. "Yeah, let's go swimming and hope Poseidon doesn't drown me."

"It's not like it's the ocean." Will led him out of the house. "It's just a pool."

"Percy can still control a pool so Poseidon has power over it," Nico argued. "He hates me."

"Relax." Will stepped out onto the porch, waving to his mom who stood in front of the grill. "Mom, I got him out!"

"Good." she pointed the spatula at Nico. "He's been going on and on about swimming with you, you know."

Nico shrugged. "I don't know why he likes swimming so much."

Will pulled him down the steps and to the large pool, the sun shining down on them. "Absorb some sun, Neeks. After I get some sunscreen on you."

"William Solace-"

"Close your mouth and cover your eyes." Will got the spray bottle of sunscreen out. "I've got to get your face."

"Are you serious-"

"Nico." Will sprayed Nico's arm, causing the other boy to jump in surprise. "I don't want you getting sun cancer."

Nico let out a small laugh. " _Sun_ cancer?"

Will blushed in embarrassment. "Skin cancer. Whatever."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Whatever? You said-"

"I know what I said." Will couldn't help but laugh. "Just let me put this on you. Okay?"

Nico finally complied. "But you're teaching me how to swim."

Will froze. "You...you don't know how to swim..."

Nico shook his head. "So teach me."

Will's blue eyes lit up. "I will."

He finished spraying Nico from head to toe with sunscreen, making sure the pale boy was drenched in it before throwing the sunscreen on his bag. "Okay, let's go."

"Don't you need to block out the sun cancer?" Nico mocked.

"I'm the sun's kid." Will replied. "I think I'm fine. I'm used to the sun."

"Will Solace, if you get skin cancer-"

"Fine, fine." Will picked the bottle back up and tossed it to Nico. "Spray me."

Nico caught it before looking at the top. "How do I use this?"

Will facepalmed. "Nico..."

"I'm joking." Nico sprayed Will's legs. "Spread your arms out, you skin cancer freak."

Will spread his arms, laughing. Nico's jokes weren't always funny, but he'd always laugh if it meant Nico kept making them.


	3. Halloween

"For the last time, I'm not raising skeletons for Halloween!" Nico yelled at one of the Stoll brothers, though he wasn't sure which one it was. "Stop asking me unless you want one in your room later!"

"Nico!" Will ran to his boyfriend's side. "Stop yelling so loud. You're scaring the new campers."

Nico rolled his dark eyes. "It's October."

"I know."

"Halloween is tomorrow."

"I know."

"Why _shouldn't_ I scare the new campers?" Nico asked. "It's the spirit of the holiday or whatever."

"You can't justify it with the Halloween spirit." Will couldn't help but chuckle. "Though you could pull off an amazing Halloween for them. Imagine how upset they are that they can't trick-or-treat at home."

"I never did that." Nico countered. "And not all countries do it, either. So it isn't a necessity."

"Not all countries bathe but we still do that," Will argued.

Nico rolled his eyes. "What would you like me to do? Throw candy everywhere and have a couple skeletons dance?"

Will grinned. "Why not?"

* * *

Halloween night came quickly. After seeing Will's excitement for it and the other kids who looked as if Heaven came down around them, Nico quickly put his heart into making the holiday memorable. Shadow traveling to steal candy from stores, getting a pillowcase for each kid to use as a sack.

The cabin meeting he called didn't hold anyone who seemed excited to be there, but he made sure to give them each some candy for their cabin. When the kids came around, they'd allow them to knock on the door to receive some candy. In the meantime, Nico may or may not be using his powers to make it five times creepier.

To say the least, some people loved the idea. Others didn't.

After Chiron gave approval, however, it went into effect whether they wanted it to or not. From some of the glares he was getting, Nico regretted it a few times.

But then he saw the expressions on the kids' faces. He saw the way their eyes lit up at the sight of the pillowcases, saw the pumpkin under their nails from carving them all day with the Hephestus cabin. Now, the jack-o-lanterns guided their path between the cabins.

"You did good." Will sat by Nico on the cold bench outside the Hades cabin. "Those kids are so happy."

Nico shrugged. In the chilly air beneath a full moon, he felt himself warm up from his love for Will. "It wasn't much."

Will wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Not much? If it wasn't much then it would have already been done."

Nico leaned his head on Will's shoulder, watching as a couple kids ran passed. "I like kids, okay? I don't know why but I do."

Will smiled. "I do, too. It's not anything bad. Lots of people like kids."

"I'm a son of Hades." Nico closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the night. "A son of Hades... I'm not supposed to like anything. And nobody likes me, especially kids."

"That isn't true." Will rubbed Nico's arm. "It's not true at all. Those kids like you. You just have to be nice to them. If you don't scare them-"

"My very existence scares them," Nico muttered. "There's a reason everyone went to me for Halloween. Because I scare people."

Will sighed. "Neeks... You can't help what powers you have."

"So you've told me."

"So use them like you did tonight." Will continued. "You used your powers to make people happy... Just keep doing that."

Nico's eyes opened just in time to see Will's breath in the cold air. "Yeah but if we ever have a kid they're gonna be terrified of me. Just because on Halloween my powers are helpful doesn't mean they're appreciated any other time of the year."

Will's face heated up. "You would want to have a kid with me?"

"Well, physically it's impossible." Nico pulled his knees up to his chest. "But I can see us adopting one one day."

Will looked down at his boyfriend in shock. "You're being really open about your emotions."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Blame the alcohol."

Will's face turned red. "Excuse me?"

Nico silently glanced up at Will. "I was joking."

As another kid rushed passed, Will kissed Nico's forehead. "Idiot."

Nico wiped his forehead off. "We're in public."

"So?"

"So, I said-"

"Blame the alcohol." Will joked, this time kissing Nico on the lips. Nico complied, though his face heated up in embarrassment.

Well, that was one way to heat up on a fall night.


	4. Thanksgiving

Nico had started to look forward to holidays for only one reason: Will. Will was his family, his love. He kept Nico warm through the cold holidays where loneliness once held a grip of him.

Holidays had never been for family, however. He didn't remember spending much with Bianca, didn't remember spending anything with his parents. His earliest memory of a holiday was in Maine, the boarding school having been slightly different though Christmas time. But other than that, all he had done was watch others celebrate the days.

Then that Fourth of July hit, and he had an amazing time with Will. Then there was Halloween, when he spent it with even more people. Those two days stuck in his memories, reassured him that things were going to be okay.

When Thanksgiving finally hit and he was once again getting ready for a holiday, he couldn't help but be excited. Family, friends. People took it for granted.

The night before Thanksgiving, he made a promise to himself that he never would.

When the morning hit Will met Nico in the Hades cabin, the boy having been up and ready since the sun had risen. That blond hair, those blue eyes. Just his looks alone sent shivers down Nico's spine. "You ready?"

Will nodded as he grabbed Nico's hand. "You look good."

Nico picked at the orange hoodie Will had gotten him. "It's comfortable."

"It's colorful." Will smiled. "Admit it, you like it."

Nico rolled his eyes as he gripped onto Will. "Don't let go."

"I never would."

He shadow traveled them to Percy's fire escape, the old metal clanging beneath them as they landed. Will fell against the steps as he came back to reality, but Nico needed to do nothing but open Percy's window and slip into his bedroom.

"Perce! We're here!"

He looked around the new room, Percy and Annabeth having gotten the apartment not long ago. Their bed held too many blankets to count, including blues and grays. Around what Nico guessed to be Percy's side, clothes laid strewn around the floor.

"You sure you're in the right place?" Will asked as he climbed through the window. "Have you ever been to their new place before?"

"Nope." Nico helped Will in before closing the door. "Let's wander."

Will facepalmed. "Nico... This is how you get wanted for home invasion."

"They'll never catch me." Nico stepped further into the room. "Smells like turkey."

"That's a good sign." Will watched from beside the window. "You should figure out soon. If we're not in the right place then we'll be late."

"You worry too much." Nico got to the bedroom door and opened it, peeking out into the hallway. "Nice place."

"Nico?!" the familiar voice called from the kitchen. "Is that you?!"

"Yep!" Nico gestured Will over. "I'm here with Will! On time!" He grabbed Will's hand before walking down the hall, finding Percy at the stove in the kitchen. "Smells good."

"My mother's recipe," Percy replied. "Annabeth's picking Hazel up, they'll be here soon."

"Cool." Nico jumped onto the counter and let his feet swing freely. "So..."

Will sighed. "You're horrible at asking awkward questions."

"Then you ask it." Nico crossed his arms. "Go on, I'm watching."

"Ask what?" Percy asked, glancing between them. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing." Will glanced at Nico before clearing his throat, his eyes going back to Percy. "We were just wondering...we heard some rumors...that you and Annabeth...were trying for a family. We were just wondering if it was true."

"And if she was pregnant yet," Nico added. "That's an important part."

Percy's cheeks turned red. "Yeah, rumors are true... Who told you that?"

"Stolls," Nico smirked. "So you're really getting married, you're really marrying her. From the stories I've heard, you never would have imagined that when you were twelve."

"Shut up." Percy rolled his eyes. "I doubt you were thinking about dating Will when you were twelve."

Nico sighed. "I guess you have a point, Seaweed Brain. You win this round."

* * *

Dinner began with a quick offering to the gods. Annabeth sat at the head of the table with Percy beside her, her blond hair back into a ponytail so the long strands didn't fall into the food. Next was Hazel and Frank, who sat across from Nico and Will. Sally and Paul also came with little Estelle, who bounced around to each demigod and guessed their godly parent.

"Is that all you're eating?" the usual question popped out of Will's mouth as he took his first glance at Nico's nearly empty plate. "Where's the meat?"

Nico rolled his eyes as he let out a little sigh, able to hear the chuckles of the others at the table. "Just pile what you want on it already."

Will did as he was told and made sure Nico had enough on his plate before turning back to his own plate, one of his hands holding Nico's under the table.

The food was actually pretty good despite Percy's mess ups in the kitchen. Among the demigods and mortals, most of the food was gone within an hour.

* * *

Nico sat beside Will on the living room floor, their backs against the wall as they picked at the pie. Nico had his legs over Will's lap, his eyes only on his boyfriend as he got sick of the "family time". Yes, he liked everyone there. Yes, it was good to see them for once. But as the hours went by, the annoyance kicked in.

Maybe that was why depression rates really did spike during the holidays.

"Neeks, eat your pie." Will set his empty plate on the floor. "Or I will."

"Hah, this is the one food I'm not giving up." Nico pulled his plate away from Will's reach. "Nice try."

Will smiled even though he recognized Nico's need to get out of the crowded living room. "Are you ready to go soon?"

Nico nodded quickly. "You bet." Maybe he really did like the holidays for only Will, not for family.

"Wait, not yet." Annabeth put a hand on Will's shoulder. "Stay for a minute. Percy and I have an announcement to make."

"An announcement?" Sally looked to her son. "What is it?"

Percy looked to Annabeth as the living room quieted down. "We're saying it now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's do it." She looked to Sally, her face breaking out into a smile. "You're going to be a grandma!"

Nico groaned at the sudden chaos that broke out through the room, even on his own boyfriend's face. "Too much family time."


	5. Christmas Eve

_**AN: sorry for a couple days late I've been busier than I thought I'd be. Hope you all had a great Christmas and that chapter should be up soon**_

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

The streets of New York City were filled with Christmas shoppers and tourists alike. Nico fought his way through the crowds as he went from shop to shop, but nowhere could he find anything that was worth getting Will for Christmas. Money wasn't a problem, but he still felt as if nothing was worth buying.

Will had all he needed. He had medical supplies at camp, he had books on everything he wanted, he had clothes and accessories. Not one idea even crossed Nico's mind.

So he looked. For days on end he walked through the city, but nothing ever stood out. And he soon found himself there on Christmas Eve, still searching for a gift that he was almost certain he'd never find.

What could he ever get him? What could possibly show the love and gratitude Nico would never voice out loud?

Will Solace. Nico longed to spend his Christmas with him.

But the empty shelves stared back at him. His reflection in the display windows never seemed quite right. Over and over, he passed the same shoppers.

The afternoon came, a church's bells rang.

Never did he know that Will had just as much trouble, but for a completely different reason.

* * *

Will stood in the comic book store with his hands buried deep in his jeans pockets. He had been there with Nico a few times but had never felt comfortable. His demigod senses tingled, he felt he wasn't where he belonged. Those around him had so little to worry about. They hadn't felt a heart stop, they hadn't watched a patient die.

He had known what he'd get Nico all along, maybe for months now. Nico had never pointed it out, but his eyes always drifted there from time to time. After asking Percy about it, Will found out that Nico had played Mythomagic before Bianca died but had ultimately burned his cards. Now, after the wars, some of that innocence was resurfacing in Will's boyfriend.

And he loved it.

The price stood out from the rest of the tags. The large numbers seemed to throb in Will's head. Coins nestled against his tan fingers, a ten dollar bill itched away at his skin. It wasn't enough. It never would have been enough.

But he didn't have anything else to give.

Will could remember the days of his childhood, way back before camp. Christmas had never been something he looked forward to. Will didn't believe in Santa just as he hadn't believed in the gods. One present always sat where the tree should have gone, baking in the hot Southern sun. It was never anything over five dollars.

His mother still lived down there and had the little amount of money to herself. In Will's pocket, he had the money she had sent with him to camp. He had never needed it, or money in general, until now. And it had always seemed like a backup plan.

But it had never been enough for anything. For Nico.

Will checked the price again, took his money out and recounted it. Five times, maybe six. It was always the same amount. But then he thought of the innocent way Nico wanted the card game, thought of how it could help stop the rumors of the scary son of Hades. He thought maybe, in the end, it could make Nico happier.

And that was why he took it and ran.


	6. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

Nico leaned against the doorway as he watched Percy wrap the box of items he had finally thrown together. It was late into the night, maybe even Christmas morning. Nico had finished with his gift, sure, but he'd never be able to wrap anything to save his life.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Nico asked.

Percy looked up at Nico, a couple pieces of tape stuck to his chin. "From watching mom. Are you going to tell me what's in this box?"

Nico shook his head. "Just wrap it. I'm paying you with money, not information."

Percy rolled his eyes as he continued on. "You don't need to pay me. It's no problem. I already did all of Annabeth's gifts."

"All? How many did you get her?"

Percy sighed. "Now who's nosy?"

"Fine, fine." Nico looked away for a minute, the small apartment seeming cozy instead of claustrophobic. When did he start feeling that way? His feet were cold, his combat boots having been replaced with some sneakers that made training easier. "Do you have any socks?"

"What? Oh, um, I guess." Percy started to dig through a pile of bows. "In my dresser. Just don't wake Annie."

Nico stalked off to Percy's bedroom to find Annabeth already awake, a detailed blueprint spread out on the bed before her. When she heard Nico come in, she didn't even glance up to see who it was. "What do you want?"

"Getting socks." Nico moved to the dresser and started to look through it. "Percy thinks you're asleep, you know."

Annabeth sighed. "Yes, I know. But I didn't just make coffee for no reason. You're looking in the wrong drawer. Try one to the right."

Nico closed the drawer and moved on to the next. "Has he had a mental breakdown about the kid yet?"

"You ask as many questions as you did when you were ten." Annabeth looked up at him. "No, he hasn't had a breakdown. Will he? Probably when I go into labor. He's the kind of guy that really wants to be a good dad."

Nico stared at the pile of socks. "Yeah, he is."

"What'd you get Will that needs to be wrapped?" Annabeth asked. "You wanna tell me?"

"Never." Nico grabbed the socks before heading out of the room. "Bye, Annabeth."

"Bye, Nico."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Neeks!" Will burst into the Hades cabin with his present in hand, causing the son of Hades to groan from his bed. "Come on, wake up. Present time."

Nico rolled off the bed and landed with a thump. "It's too early."

"It's ten in the morning."

"Fine!" Nico sat up, his hair a mess and his eyes dark. "Help untangle me from these stupid blankets."

Will smiled as he went over to his boyfriend, helping him get out of the cocoon he made for himself. "There. Now, it's present time."

"Yeah, yeah." Nico dragged a box from under his bed. "This one's yours. But you can't open it yet."

Will pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not fully awake yet." Nico stood up and stretched, letting out a soft groan. "I want sleep..."

"You'll get some later." Will sat on the floor. "Come sit."

Nico sat by Will, shirtless from his night of sleep. His scars had begun to heal, but they still rippled and bent at each movement. "Can I open yours first?"

Will looked down at the present in his lap. "Um...yeah, I guess. I just hope you like it."

"I will." Nico snatched it and looked down at the wrapping paper. "Did you wrap this?"

Will nodded. "Why-"

"How do people wrap so well?" Nico groaned. "I had to go to Percy to wrap mine!"

Will felt himself smile. "Really?"

Nico nodded. "I tried like five times but it looked like crap each time."

"I'll teach you." Will pointed to the gift. "Now, open it."

Nico tore the paper off quickly, his eyes widening when he saw the expansion deck of Mythomagic in his hands. "Oh..."

"Do you like it?" Will fingered an ace bandage he had on his wrist for when he got bored. "I...I thought you would, but I don't know...I can get you something else if you want-... Nico? What are you doing?"

Nico had gotten up and walked over to a table, the box in hand. He didn't answer but Will soon saw that he had begun to cut the box open, his finger flying over it excitedly.

"Um..." Will got up. "Nico?"

Nico stopped what he was doing, finally having heard Will's voice. He turned to look at his boyfriend with a faint blush over his pale cheeks, his dark eyes alight with childhood innocence. "Oh...um..."

Will smiled. "You like it?"

Nico nodded. "Can I finish opening it?"

Will chuckled softly to himself. "Yeah, go ahead."

Nico sat on his bed and tore through the packaging, soon getting it all out. "This must have been a fortune. Thank you, Will."

Will looked down at his feet. "Yeah, no problem. I'm just glad you like it." He smiled after a minute. "I'm really glad you like it."

"Of course I do." Nico flicked through the deck for some time before slowly looking up at Will. "Oh...you still have to open what I got you."

Will scratched the back of his neck. "It's okay if you want to keep-"

"No!" Nico ran to get the box Percy had wrapped. "I worked hard on this. And you're going to open it and you're going to enjoy it. That's an order."

Will watched Nico closely, able to see that the wars had finally started to drain away from the young boy. It made him happy, happier than he had ever been. Seeing Nico truly happy...it was a sight worth anything.

"Here." Nico set the box on Will's lap. "Open. And...and don't laugh at it, okay? Don't make fun of it."

"Why would I make fun of it?" Will started to unwrap it. "I'm sure I'll love it. If you think I will, then I will."

The first thing he saw when he opened the box was an envelope sitting on top, his name written in cursive writing that could only belong to Nico. Underneath it, a box that looked like it was worth more than Will himself sat, lined with gold that looked all too real. Will glanced at Nico before taking the envelope first, opening it to find a letter in the same handwriting.

"What's this?"

"Just read it," Nico commanded. "Not out loud. Just to yourself. And promise not to tell anyone about it."

Will did as he was told, and to say he almost cried would be an understatement. _I don't show my feelings well, and when I do I'm not sure if they're understood,_ it started. _So I wanted to make sure you know. I do love you, William Solace. I always have._

When he was finally finished, he could do no more than pull Nico into a hug. What could he say? It was something he had never expected from Nico, the son of Hades. But it was something he could believe came from the boy's mind.

He saw a different side to Nico than anyone else had. Some saw him as a friend, most just saw him as the son of death. Will, however, saw him as the boy he really was. He saw him as lover, best friend, as soulmate.

"My gift looks stupid compared to this." he finally muttered into Nico's chest. "It was a material thing when you got me something so nice."

"You haven't even finished opening," Nico replied. "And it was just a letter. I tried to find you something else but I couldn't think of what you'd want." He stopped for a minute before speaking again. "Don't mention the letter ever, okay?"

"You're embarrassed?"

Nico looked away. "Let's open your next gift."

Will kept Nico close for another minute or so before pulling back, his eyes moving to the box. "What is it?"

Nico took the wooden box out of the gift and set it on Will's lap. "Open it when you lose a patient. There are slips of paper inside. Read one when you lose someone. It'll help."

Will held the box close. "Thank you, Nico..."

"Your welcome." his eyes landed back onto the cards he had received. "Can I teach you how to play?"

"Huh?" Will looked to what had taken Nico's attention. "Oh..do you have enough to teach me?"

Nico smirked. "Let's play, Solace. You're going down."

Will set his box aside as he turned to face the cards, his emotions settling as a new Christmas tradition was born.


	7. New Year's Eve

**New Years Eve**

Nico stepped into the apartment with a bag slung over his shoulder. He had never been so carefree to be in Percy and Annabeth's apartment, but he did have some alcohol in his system. The rest of what he had bought was in his bag, ready for the night despite the age limits.

"I'm here!" he took the bag off and held it out to Percy. "Drinks on me."

"Are you already drunk?" Percy asked, taking the bag. "It's not even seven yet."

"I'm old enough." Nico justified. "I'm like 80 something."

Percy sighed as he began to unpack the alcohol. "You've got a point. Where's Will?"

"He's coming. He had to deal with one last patient." Nico sat by Annabeth on the couch. "New camper dropped a sword and it went right through his foot."

"Ouch." Annabeth sipped at a can of pop. "Is Hazel coming?"

"She should be." Nico put his feet on the coffee table. "She's too young to get drunk, though."

"By your logic, she isn't," Annabeth argued. "She was born in what year?"

Nico groaned. "Stop using my own words against me. I'm too fuzzy to come up with a counter attack."

"Why did you already get drunk?" Percy asked, walking over to them. "I mean...I would get it if it was tonight and we were drinking... But why before you even came?"

"You're nosy," Nico commented.

"That doesn't answer my question." Percy retorted.

"Yeah, well, I don't share personal information." Nico crossed his arms. "What happened to everyone being scared of the son of Hades? You just go about like I'm an anemic mortal-"

"Did Will ever diagnose you with anemia?" Annabeth wondered. "I've been thinking that you had it for years..."

"I'm not anemic!" Nico sighed in relief when he heard the doorbell. "Someone's here. Go bother them about their personal life and leave me out of it."

Percy cast Annabeth a look before going to get the door. Annabeth let Nico sit in silence for another minute or so, her attention on figuring out who had gotten there. As soon as she heard Hazel's voice, she turned to Nico. "We'll talk later."

"In your dreams." Nico got up, putting his hands in his pockets as he went over to greet Hazel. "Long time no see."

"Neeks!" she hugged him close for a minute before letting him go. Frank was talking to Percy nearby, both looking carefree despite the threat of monsters. "Where's Will?"

"Finishing up with a patient at camp." Nico moved close to whisper in her ear. "How are you and Frank? I don't need to beat him up, right?"

"No, Nico, you don't have to beat him up." she broke the hug as she looked him over. "How about you and Will?"

"We're good." Nico scratched the back of his neck.

"That's good." she took a bag from Frank and headed toward the living room. "Annabeth, I got something for the baby."

As she disappeared from sight, Nico turned to Percy. "Where are your cups?"

Percy gestured to a cupboard. "Lemme guess, more alcohol?"

"I bought it," Nico muttered.

"Are you going to tell us why you're so obsessed with alcohol today?" Percy asked. "Because this isn't normal, even for you."

Nico poured himself some wine. "Frank, tell Percy to shut up."

"I-I..."

"Don't get Frank involved in this." Percy cut in. "He's got no idea what we're talking about."

"He's standing there listening." Nico reminded him. "I think he's got a general idea."

"Well, I've-"

The door cut Frank off once again, causing Percy to open it. His face broke out in relief when he saw Will, his green eyes sparkling. "Come control your boyfriend."

"Huh?" Will walked into the apartment, his shirt stained with blood. "What's he doing?"

"Nothing." Nico downed the wine before going to Will. "I have to talk to you, privately."

Will frowned. "You smell like... Are you drunk?!"

Nico put his finger to Will's lips. "Stop yelling."

"Let's talk." Will grabbed Nico's hand, looking to Percy. "Can we use your bedroom?"

"Keep it PG, I don't want to have to wash my sheets." Percy looked back to Frank. "You want a drink?"

"See, Percy's offering drinks." Nico frowned as he was shepherd into the bedroom. "Will, calm down."

"You shouldn't be getting drunk." Will closed the door to regain privacy. "Do I have to spell out all the health risks? Because I can."

"You act like I'm an alcoholic or something." Nico sat on the bed. "It's one day. Give it a rest."

"Why'd you get drunk, Nico?"

"I was gonna tell you before you went insane about it." Nico looked down at his hands. "I thought...I thought it'd give me the nerves to kiss you at midnight in front of everyone."

Will blinked. "That's it?"

Nico nodded. "I'm the son of Hades. I'm not expected to make friends or be in relationships or do anything as mundane as kissing someone at midnight of the new year."

Will rolled his eyes. "Nico, jeez. You really wouldn't have told me this sober, would you?"

Nico shook his head. "Remember that letter on Christmas? I don't express my feelings well."

Will smiled. "Look, Nico. It's just us and our friends. Our close friends. They're not going to march around camp proclaiming that you kissed me."

Nico scratched the back of his head. "What if they tell?"

"It won't be a big deal, I promise." Will sat by him. "My word's good. You know that."

Nico nodded reluctantly. "I trust you..."

"I know you do. You didn't have to tell me for me to believe." Will got up. "Let's go back out there and have fun."

Nico stood up. "Fine...but stop me from doing anything stupid. My judgment is severely impaired."

"Yeah, I've got you." Will led him back to the living room. "Don't worry, Nico. I've got you."

And he did. As the night went on, they stuck together. Will watched over him, helped him sober up toward the end. And at the end, in front of the TV with the others, Will kissed Nico at the stroke of midnight. The world seemed to go out around them, their friends didn't seem to be there. It was just the two of them, marking another year for their relationship.


	8. Valentine's Day

**AN: sorry this is late! I had it written and edited but then completely forgot about it**

* * *

Valentine's Day

"I just wanted to check in." Nico eyed the forest behind Piper in the Iris Message. "Are you okay...?"

"I went on a hike to clear my head." Sure enough, Piper wore a tank top smeared with mud and some shorts she had used at camp. Her dagger was strapped to her thigh, ready to be of use if needed. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Nico scratched the back of his head as he felt the conversation stab at his heart. He wasn't in Piper's position, he had never dated or loved Jason. But there had always been something about that boy that made Nico feel like he had a friend. Not a cousin like Percy, nor a lover like Will. Just a good friend. "The holiday."

Piper looked into Nico's eyes. "How do you think I am?"

"I..."

"There isn't much to say." she continued. "He's...he's gone. We both know this. You should know that more than anything. Standing around talking about what could have been isn't going to do anything."

"Right, sorry." Nico stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. "I just thought I should check in... It's been awhile. Is everything going okay?"

She nodded. "Few monsters. What about you?"

"Few monsters." he repeated. "I don't want to jinx us by saying it's been peaceful, but it's been pretty peaceful."

"I know. I'm hoping Apollo's punishment was the last big thing for our lifetime." Piper looked over as a bird chattered to another. "We've lost enough people."

Nico cleared his throat. "Well...I'm gonna get going. I've got things to do."

"Yeah, me too." Piper ran a hand through her hair. "Keep in contact though, okay?"

Nico nodded. "Already planned."

She gave him a smile before moving her hand through the message, her form disappearing from his view.

After filling Annabeth in on his talk with Piper, Nico went to his cabin to finish getting his bag together. He had convinced Will to go to a hotel that night after dinner, though the other boy hadn't been very happy about it.

"Monsters." Will had stated simply. "They're going to attack. You know they are."

"And we'll kill them." Nico responded. "It'll be a great Valentine's Day massacre, right?"

Will sighed. "Your humor is too dark."

It had been one of the easiest times Nico had of convincing Will to do something, but he didn't doubt there was a reason. Will wanted to get away as much as he did. The infirmary smelled too much like blood, the beds still stood for all the ones that once stopped breathing on them.

And it was Valentine's Day.

After his bag was packed, Nico went to the infirmary to get Will. When he got there Will was treating a couple patients, not looking anywhere near ready to go.

"William Solace, it's five o'clock." Nico spoke as he sat on one of the empty beds. "And you're still working."

"I can't help when people get hurt, Nico." Will spoke as he poured a glass of nectar. "Just give me ten minutes."

"Have one of your siblings do it." Nico groaned in frustration. "They're more than capable."

"Yeah, well, I'm already halfway done." Will responded. "Just give me a couple minutes, Nico."

Nico sighed but did as he was told, laying back on the bed. The smell of the infirmary made him sick.

"Okay, I'm ready." Will spoke about ten minutes later, having finally finished with the last camper. "Let me get my bag and then we'll get going."

"Yeah, okay." Nico watched him move to the back of the room. "You do still want to go, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Will walked over to him with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Nico eyed him closely. "Okay..."

After they left camp, Valentine's Day started to go very...into the holiday spirit. That was until, however, Nico saw something he had never expected from Will.

"Was that a tattoo?" Nico sat up as he tried to turn Will around. "Will, lemme see."

"It's nothing, Nico." Will leaned against the pillows to hide his back. "Just let it go."

"Just let it go?" Nico asked. "You're my boyfriend and you're finally doing something awesome. Just let me see it."

Will shook his head before letting out a sigh of distress. "Nico...It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?"

Will turned so his back faced Nico. On it, names were tattooed and listed with a date next to each one.

"Um..." Nico touched his fingertips to one before realization dawned on his face. "Oh..."

Will's hair covered his face. "They all died at my hands, Nico. It's only right to remember them."

Nico turned Will around to face him before taking his boyfriend's face in his hands. "Okay."

"That's it?" Will leaned into Nico's hands. "Okay?"

Nico nodded. "I get it. And I was an idiot for asking about it. So...so let's forget about it and enjoy our night, okay?"

Will closed his eyes. "Okay."


	9. Easter

**AN: It's easter night but at least I got it on the actual holiday this time. Hope you all had a good day and godspeed~**

* * *

Nico sat on the cot and watched as Will poured nectar on an Athena kid's arm. The wound closed almost immediately, causing the kid to lay back as the pain faded. "So what's tomorrow?"

"I can't believe you've never heard of it." Will shook his head in disbelief. "Didn't you ever celebrate Easter as a kid?"

"Not that I remember." Nico sat back against the pillows. "What's it for?"

"Um...something catholic?" Will guessed. "But the tradition is that the Easter bunny comes and gives eggs and candy."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nico..."

"Fine, fine." Nico sighed. "So you want to just get the kids some candy, I guess I'll take you to the store for that."

"And we can set up an easter egg hunt for the really little ones." Will let the kid run off before sitting beside Nico on the unused cot. "It'd make them really happy. Remember Halloween?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "When did we become the fulfillers of dreams?"

Will kissed his cheek, causing Nico's cheeks to turn bright red. "Please?"

"Fine, fine." Nico moved him aside. "We're in public, William."

Will shrugged. "So?"

"You're an idiot." Nico laid against him with his arms crossed. "A cute idiot."

"Thank you?"

"You're not welcome."

* * *

Nico stared with wide eyes at the packed aisles of the store, his hand gripping Will's. "Why are so many people here?"

"Last minute Easter shopping." Will pulled him along. "Come on, we need to get some candy before it's all gone."

"And what happens when it's all gone?" Nico asked.

"Then you shadow travel me to another store." Will grabbed a cart and started to push it along. "We're lucky they had one of these left."

Nico pointed to one of the baskets. "Why not one of those?"

"You really think that's gonna be able to hold everything?" Will shook his head. "Not a chance."

Nico paled. "How much candy am I buying?!"

* * *

"Watch." Will opened the fake egg and put a small bag of candy inside before closing it again. "Do that for each one. We'll hide them over camp early tomorrow morning before they wake up. Then we'll send them loose."

Nico nodded but didn't move to help, instead drinking his coffee. "Go crazy."

"I'm not doing it all by myself," Will whined. "I have things to do. It'll take forever."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten so much," Nico said. "You know how much money I spent?"

Will shrugged. "Your father is the god of riches. You get a large amount of money each week. You'll be fine."

"We cut into my coffee funds," Nico grumbled.

* * *

On Easter morning, Nico and Will did as they planned with help from Chiron and some of the senior campers. They hid the eggs all throughout camp, some in more tough areas than others. Before long, it was time to let the kids go and get them. And damn, did they have fun. Nico watched with Will from the porch of the Big House, the scent of strawberries and coffee in the air.

"Thank you," Will whispered.

Nico nodded slightly. "Yeah, whatever."

Will grinned. "You're ignoring me cause you're too focused on those kids."

"Mmhm."

Will rolled his eyes before moving closer, whispering into Nico's ear. "How about now?"

Nico jumped to attention while his face turned red. "William Solace! We're in public!"

"And? You tell me that all the time." Will wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Give it up."

Nico crossed his arms but leaned against him. "Never."


End file.
